Recuerdos
by Devil-Alm-Uchiha
Summary: Unos amigos abandonados, un amor rechazado, una villa traicionada,un hermano asesinado solo le queda sus recuerdos y una pesadilla. YAOI KAKAXSASU!


**Devil-Alm-Uchiha****(SasukeAlm) y ****Arthemise Shindo****Advertencia: Este fic contiene yaoi, es un KakaSasuke, si no te gusta el yaoi estas avisado/a.**

Las negras nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo, el viento azotaba sin piedad contra el edificio de piedra y el cruel frió se colaba por una pequeña ventana cerrada con barrotes, inundando la húmeda y pequeña habitación, en su interior se encontraba una negra y solitaria figura.

Asquerosos y raídos harapos cubrían su albina piel, su cabello negro le cubría los hombros y su mirada, del mismo color, examinaba, perdida, cada centímetro de la inmunda habitación. Sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa de lado cuando unos pasos se oyeron en el corredor, la puerta de su celda se abrió y una adusta voz lo llamo

Uchiha, tiene visitas- su mirada se dirigió a la grotesca figura que lo llamaba , su sonrisa se desvaneció

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto con desprecio-

-Cállate y sal asqueroso gusano inmundo- le grito el hombre-

El guardia se le acerco y de un jalón lo puso en pie, el chico trato de zafarse pero apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, el hombre lo llevo hacia la sala de visitas y lo aventó contra el suelo, un hilillo de sangre corrió por su mentón , mientras trataba de ponerse en pie oyó la puerta cerrarse, se coloco en pie y una sombra de horror atravesó por su rostro convirtiéndose al final en una sonrisita burlona, tomo una silla y se sentó mirando expectante a las dos personas frente a él

-Sasuke¿realmente eres tu?- pregunto una muchacha de pelo rosado-

-Si- respondió el pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica, la cual tomo asiento delante de él-

-Valla, no te reconozco- le dijo un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules y pelo rubio tomando asiento a su lado-

-Si te refieres a mi aspecto, te comprendo Uzumaki- le espeto el otro echándose el pelo hacia atrás.-

Y es que tres meses en la cárcel habían dejado sus huellas en el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha, su cuerpo se encontraba demacrado y débil debido a la mala alimentación y su pelo se encontraba bastante maltratado y aun así seguía siendo bastante atractivo.

Sakura lo miro un poco cohibida, le parecía que su mirada le hería y con todo el cuidado que pudo dijo

-Aun no puedo creer que realmente hayas…-

-Matado a mi hermano- la interrumpió el otro, a Sasuke le parecía estupido estar encerrado solo por eso, eso no tenia mucho significado para él-

-Pero cuéntanos¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Naruto analizando a su amigo, Sasuke lanzo una sonrisita despectiva-

-Sabes por que lo hice, no hagas preguntas estupidas- le espeto el pelinegro lanzándole una mirada amenazadora, el ojiazul se encogió en la silla-

Un incomodo silencio lleno la habitación, Naruto y Sakura se miraban confundidos y un poco asustados, jamás le habían tenido miedo a Sasuke pero ahora había en su mirada un dejo de locura que les helaba la sangre, el ojinegro los miro esperando a que dijeran algo

-Y bien ¿a que han venido?- pregunto con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz-

-Nosotros, queríamos saber si podíamos ayudarte- le respondió Naruto

-Si, sabemos que tu auditoria será dentro de un mes y si te encuentran culpable…- Sakura dejo a medias su explicación, no podía decirlo-

-Me condenaran a muerte, lo se- completo Sasuke-Pero ¿Qué podrían hacer ustedes? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué quieren hacer algo ustedes?- pregunto el ojinegro mirándolos déspotamente, Sakura y Naruto se pararon de inmediato indignados-

-Eres nuestro amigo y queremos ayudarte- exclamaron ambos mirándolo sorprendidos-

-Ayudarme ¿eh?- repitió Sasuke incrédulamente, sabia que decían la verdad pero aun así el no quería ayuda, no le importaba morir-

-Si, seriamos capaces de todo por salvarte Sasuke- le espeto la chica acercándosele, Sasuke levanto la mirada y la observo atentamente-

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, un recuerdo cruzo por su cabeza ante esa mirada suplicante.

De noche, la aldea que se incendiaba a sus espaldas y él con aquel cuerpo débil entre sus manos, unos ojos llenos de lagrimas también.

Aparto ese recuerdo de su mente y la miro con desprecio.

-Si quieres ayudar solo lárgate- le espeto el chico apartando la mirada de su lloroso rostro-

-Pero Sasuke…- reprocho Naruto-

-No me importa morir, no tengo por que vivir y si quieren hacer algo háganlo por su cuenta- explico el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos -

-Sasuke no podemos dejarte morir- le dijo Naruto-

-Déjanos ayudarte, por favor Sasuke- añadió Sakura, el chico ni siquiera la miro-

-Bueno tomaremos tu silencio como un si- le espeto el rubio y añadió.-Pero para ayudarte tienes que decirnos como lo…-

-No voy a decir nada- siseo Sasuke sin mirarlo-

-Tienes que hacerlo- le espeto la pelirosa, aquella estupida discusión la estaba desesperando-

-No tengo por que hacerlo- respondió el ojinegro mirándola amenazadoramente-

-Sasuke…- Naruto quiso reprochar pero Sasuke lo corto antes de que lo hiciera-

-No se metan en lo que no les importa, no voy a decirles nada sobre la muerte de Itachi- el pelinegro se dirigió con decisión hacia la puerta, quería salir de aquella maldita habitación y regresar a su celda antes de que sus recuerdos comenzaran a atormentarle de nuevo-

-Claro que nos importa Sasuke y es por eso…- Sakura comenzó a hablar pero la interrumpió-

-Yo no lo mate- murmuro el chico abriendo la puerta, Naruto lo miro sorprendido ¿había oído bien?-

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Sakura incrédula-

-Yo no lo mate- repitió Sasuke-

-Pero…- Sakura no podía creerlo-

-Confórmense con saber eso y dejen de molestarme- les espeto el chico lanzándoles una ultima mirada de odio antes de cerrar la puerta.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tratando de asimilar la noticia¿seria verdad que Sasuke no había matado a su hermano? Y si lo era, entonces ¿Quién lo había echo y por que?, aquella idea resultaba poco creíble la mayoría de las pruebas señalaban directamente a su amigo.

* * *

Sasuke siguió al carcelo a su celda y ya ahí se dejo caer en el suelo, el labio le ardía por el golpe de antes y las voces de sus antiguos compañeros resonaban aun en sus oídos. 

Sabia que los había tratado muy mal pero no podía evitarlo, le molestaba que alguien se mostrara amable con él, tal vez era la falta de contacto agradable o el echo de su recuerdo, sus ultimas palabras; su corazón se encogió y un nudo le dificulto la respiración, nuevamente los recuerdo se abalanzaron contra él con todo el peso de la culpa, cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en algo más pero no pudo, lentamente los recuerdos se convirtieron en sueños y sus ojos dejaron escapar aquellas inocentes gotas de agua que jamás le reconfortaban.

El fuego de nuevo y la figura de su hermano en sus brazos, gritos, suspiros y una suave y dulce voz que le susurraba al oído, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de nuevo, gritaba, suplicaba, una figura aparte se reía, pero no podía verle, no sabia quien era, solo sintió una oleada de odio hacia aquella figura, mas gritos y de pronto la voz de su hermano que hacia eco en sus oídos y lo sumergía en una profunda y densa oscuridad.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se encontró bañado en un sudor frío, temblando; se quedo acostado sobre el suelo durante unos minutos, se levanto, se limpio las lágrimas y se acerco a la pequeña ventana.

No sabia como ni cuando pero cumpliría la promesa echa a su hermano, la cumpliría por su memoria.

Itachi…- suspiro el chico mirando a la noche estrellada, kilómetros mas haya alguien mas miraba con nostalgia las mismas estrellas mientras sus pensamiento se dirigían hacia el joven Uchiha.-

Esperamos que os guste!! Dejad reviews!


End file.
